


A Cup for You

by Ton (tonkatsupls), tonkatsupls



Series: Winter 2k19 Drabble Gifts [6]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkatsupls/pseuds/Ton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkatsupls/pseuds/tonkatsupls
Summary: Meteon gives a cold Djeeta a drink.
Relationships: Djeeta/Meteon (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: Winter 2k19 Drabble Gifts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578643
Kudos: 25





	A Cup for You

**Author's Note:**

> For Chai.
> 
> Based off holiday Meteon's fate episodes and uncap art.

“Hey! Taking a break from the festivities?”

Djeeta turns around and finds herself face to face with Meteon. To her surprise, the racer had found the time to join the Grandcypher crew on their yearly winter party, though she hadn’t had much opportunity to really talk to him during the party. He was known even amongst the members of the crew, so naturally he was flooded with questions from both the members of the crew that had met him and from the ones who yet had the opportunity.

The green-haired man lifts up a cup in his hand as he walks over to her. “Want some hot chocolate?” He turns to lean his back on the wooden railway, setting the cup down next to him. Meteon begins absentmindedly running a hand through his hair. “So even the captain of the Grandcypher needs a break from people sometimes. Must be- gah!” 

Meteon turns around and tries to catch his hair tie, but the speedracer is too slow- the black cloth flutters in the wind, leaving the young man’s long lime-lemon locks flowing down his back. “I’ll get another one later…” Meteon grumbles as Djeeta tries to stifle a laugh. “Anyways, when I saw you out here, I figured you’d want some on a night like this.”

“You sure you don’t want it instead?” Djeeta eyes the jumpsuit the skyracer wears. The red and white suit looked easy to move in, but didn’t seem to be made of the warmest material either. Even though Djeeta could see the black sweater poking underneath the suit, she still couldn’t be certain that the skyracer was properly keeping warm.

“You know I like to avoid sweets if I can.” Meteon chuckles, nudging the cup further towards her. “Think of it as a gift from Santa.”

Djeeta quirks a brow. “I thought you didn’t want to be Santa Claus after skyracing.”

The skyracer shudders, most likely remembering the memory of actual Santa trying to recruit him as his apprentice. “Don’t get me wrong, I won’t quit skyracing, but...” He flashes a smile at Djeeta, his form illuminated by the lights from the party behind him. “I can make an exception for you.” 


End file.
